T'es rien, pour moi, gamin
by Racoonims
Summary: Mathieu se pose beaucoup de questions sur la relation qu'il a avec sa personnalité la plus perverse. Mathieu / Patron


Hello tout le monde ! Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que cet OS a été écrit vers trois heures du matin lors d'une de mes overdoses de café habituelles xD C'est à cette heure là que le besoin de foutre des relations en l'air arrive, ce qui explique le contenu de cet OS x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand-même ! Le pairing Mathieu/ Patron n'est pas hyper exploité, alors qu'ils sont tellement mignons ensemble :DD ***tousse*** Je les préfère même presque au Matoine... ***tousse*** Bref, je vous laisse commencer la lecture :D S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours méga plaisir ;)

* * *

\- Patron ?

Mathieu entra dans la chambre de sa personnalité sans prendre la peine de frapper, la porte étant grande ouverte. Le criminel se tourna vers son créateur, levant un sourcil, agacé. Il lâcha ensuite la souris, poussant un profond soupir.

\- Oui, gamin ?

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

\- Magne ton cul, j'ai pas que ça à faire... J'ai quelques sites pornos à gérer, moi...

Le Youtubeur leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant un endroit qui ne soit pas louche pour s'asseoir.

\- J'aurais une question...

Le Patron esquissa un sourire carnassier, se retournant complètement pour faire face à Mathieu.

\- Tu voudrais savoir comment on fait les bébés, gamin ? J'peux te montrer, si tu veux...

\- Non merci, j'en ai déjà trop vu pendant ces dix dernières années...

Mathieu posa sa tasse de café sur le bord du bureau du pervers, croisant les bras pour prendre un air plus assuré. Même s'il est très difficile de rester sûr de soi lorsqu'on se retrouve face au plus grand criminel que le monde ait porté.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu viens me déranger alors que je suis vraiment, vraiment occupé ?

\- On est quoi, l'un pour l'autre ?

Le Patron éclata d'un rire surpris, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à la question du schizophrène. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réflechir, avant de demander :

\- Je suppose que la réponse "je suis l'une de tes personnalités" ne te plaira pas ?

Mathieu secoua la tête de droite à gauche, soupirant.

\- Justement... J'en peux plus que tu m'ignores après qu'on ait... Passé la nuit ensemble...

\- Tu peux même dire baiser, gamin. Fais pas ta prude.

Le buveur de café leva les yeux au ciel, s'asseyant sur le lit. De toute façon, le Patron avait déjà souillé chaque endroit de la maison, alors le lit ne pouvait pas être pire... Si ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait.

Il avait gardé les bras croisés, le Patron retournant sur son ordi. Si la question était aussi simple que ça, il pouvait largement bosser et y répondre en même temps...

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, gamin.

\- On est quoi, l'un pour l'autre ? Des amants ? Je suis juste un plan cul ? Tu as des sentiments ?

Nullement impressionné, le Patron écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier posé non loin de sa souris, léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'espère que tu te fous de moi, gamin. Tu me connais. Les sentiments, c'est pas mon trip. Demande à ce taré de Hippie ou à l'autre Panda si t'as b'soin d'amour...

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Alors que moi si ?

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit... Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si ça ira un jour plus loin qu'un simple plan cul...

Le criminel haussa les épaules, lançant un snuff movie de sa bibliothèque pour faire fuir le schizophrène. Il détestait avoir des conversations portées sur des conneries comme l'amour ou les sentiments. Il n'avait plus huit ans, merde... Peine perdue, Mathieu se contenta d'éviter l'écran du regard.

\- Je déconne pas, là.

\- Bon, va falloir redescendre, gamin. T'as rien de spécial, t'es juste un bon coup, que j'utilise que quand t'as trop bu ou quand Antoine te friendzone lamentablement.

Mathieu palit brusquement, rétorquant :

\- Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais existé.

\- Et sans moi, tu serais déjà mort. Je ne te dois rien, gamin.

Le Patron éclata d'un rire narquois en voyant l'air dépité de Mathieu.

\- Pourquoi tu prends pas une de tes gamines, là ? Les abonnées qui sont à tes pieds ? Je suis sûre qu'elles seraient ravies de sortir avec toi.

Le rouge aux joues, Mathieu baissa la tête.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

En effet, Mathieu était attiré par les hommes. Et plus précisément par Antoine, l'un de ses collégues Youtubeurs. Seulement, voilà, Antoine était attiré par les filles. Une en particulier. Sa femme. Mathieu avait été choisi par Antoine pour être le témoin, à son mariage, ce qui lui avait tout simplement brisé le coeur. Il avait bu comme un trou, finissant tellement ivre que le criminel n'avait pas eu le coeur de l'utiliser.

\- Alors un de tes abonnés ?

Mathieu secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses à ce point de t'attacher à quelqu'un, Patron ?

\- Putain, gamin, arrête de me faire chier ! Je suis occupé, là, tu vois pas ?

Il augmenta le volume du snuff movie, choisissant d'ignorer son créateur.

\- Non, justement, j'en peux plus de tes conneries.

Il appuya sur le bouton "OFF" de l'enceinte du Patron, et se rassit, rouge de colère.

\- Tout ce que tu fais, c'est profiter de moi quand je suis vulnérable. Puis, le lendemain, on reparle normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et tu refuses de mettre les choses au clair. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de repères, et surtout de stabilité.

Le Patron haussa les épaules.

\- T'as quoi, dix ans ? Arrête de te plaindre cinq minutes et va faire le tapin, ça t'apprendra à devenir un meilleur coup et ça paiera mieux que ta chaine...

Mathieu fusilla sa personnalité du regard, profondément blessé.

\- Tu sais quoi, mec ? T'es vraiment trop con. T'es putain de vraiment trop con.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il attrapa sa tasse de café, quitta la pièce, sans dire un mot.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard, 2 heures du matin_

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut, tout tremblant, le front trempé de sueur. Il avait encore fait le même cauchemar. Les mêmes foutues images qui le hantaient au moins une fois par semaine depuis l'incident de l'asile. Il attrapa son téléphone, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure. Encore choqué, il passa une main sur ses joues, séchant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Puis il attrapa le verre posé sur sa table de chevet, soupirant en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de le remplir la veille. Il descendit donc lentement les escaliers, entouré de sa couverture, en larmes, pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine.

Il l'attrapa, avant de remonter les escaliers, grimaçant en se rendant compte du boucan qu'il devait être en train de faire. Le grincement du parquet était tout bonnement insupportable... Il passa une nouvelle fois une main sur sa joue, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. _Tu es sain et sauf, Mathieu, tout va bien._ Il renifla, poussant la porte de sa chambre. Il chercha ensuite son lit à tatons dans le noir, refusant d'allumer la lumière de peur de réveiller le Geek qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, porte grande ouverte. Le sommeil du gamin n'avait pas à être troublé à cause de lui et de ses conneries.

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant une main se refermer sur son poignet. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'autodéfense qu'il connaisse, l'intru révelant son identité assez rapidement.

\- Te pisse pas dessus, gamin, c'est que moi.

Mathieu soupira de soulagement, avant de se reprendre.

\- Patron ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là, putain ?

Sa personnalité esquissa un sourire carnassier, éteignant sa cigarette à même les draps du schizophrène, s'attirant un regard noir de ce dernier.

\- T'as encore fait un cauchemar, hein ?

Le vidéaste posa la bouteille d'eau sur sa table de chevet, croisant les bras.

\- Sors de ma chambre.

\- Depuis combien de temps, tu dors pas la nuit ?

\- Je dors très bien, la nuit.

Le criminel éclata d'un rire froid, qui glaça le sang du plus innocent.

\- Me prends pas pour un con, gamin. Tu peux leurrer la japonaise, le bigleux, le bouffeur de soja, le puceau et tous les autres, mais je suis pas con, moi. C'est comme ça depuis combien de temps, deux bons mois ? Plus, hein ?

\- Encore une fois, mêle toi de ton cul. T'es qu'une personnalité pour moi, rien de plus, tu te souviens ?

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Le Patron leva un sourcil, incrédule.

\- T'es plus rancunier qu'une collégienne, putain...

\- Va chier.

Le pervers secoua la tête de droite à gauche, soupirant.

\- C'est pas aussi simple. Souviens-toi qu'on dépend de toi, les autres et moi. Si tu vas pas bien, on le ressent. Et je peux te promettre que les autres vont pas tarder à s'en rendre compte si ça continue comme ça.

Mathieu palit brutalement. Il avait totalement oublié ce détail...

\- Pourquoi tu testes pas un bon vieux somnifère ?

Le Patron n'avait pas bougé de place, restant sur le lit de Mathieu, une lueur extenuée dans le regard. En effet, l'état de Mathieu commençait à tous les fatiguer, lui en premier. Première personnalité arrivée dans sa tête, il avait toujours été plus sensible aux états d'âme de son créateur.

\- Parce que je devrais voir un psy, pour avoir une ordonnance potable, putain.

Le Patron se baffa mentalement pour son manque de délicatesse.

\- Je pense que le camé pourrait t'en passer...

Mathieu poussa un petit soupir, encore tremblant.

\- Sans doute... En attendant, tu pourrais partir, s'il te plait ? Je vais essayer de profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui me restent...

Le criminel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, te connaissant tu vas passer la nuit sur un montage, ou à regarder des conneries sur Youtube. Et demain, ça ira encore moins bien qu'aujourd'hui, vu que tu n'auras encore pas dormi. Je te connais, gamin. Oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'a créé.

\- ¨Putain, Patron, il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu me lâches ?

\- Que je sois sûr que tu dormes un minimum, au moins cette nuit.

Mathieu éclata de rire.

\- Oui, sauf que tu ne resteras pas à me regarder dormir, je te connais. J'ai envie de pouvoir m'asseoir, demain...

\- Là, ça me fait pas rire, gamin. Je ne sors pas de cette chambre tant que tu ne dors pas.

Sur ces mots, il se leva du lit, s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte, une lueur de défi sur le visage. Mathieu s'assit sur son lit, s'entourant d'une couverture, se frottant les yeux.

\- Et moi, je ne dors pas tant que tu n'as pas quitté cette chambre.

\- Alors on a un problème.

Le pervers poussa un profond soupir, cherchant une solution. Il connaissait Mathieu. Le fan de café était têtu, et ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Il faudrait le prendre par les sentiments...

\- Bon, t'as besoin de quoi, pour t'endormir, gamin ? Un nounours ? Un putain de bonne nuit de ta maman ?

\- J'en sais rien, putain ! J'ai besoin de me sortir tout ça de l'esprit...

Le Patron leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant déjà la niaiserie de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Est-ce-que tu as besoin d'une présence, avec toi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Me force pas à répeter, putain. Est-ce-que tu as besoin que je dormes avec toi, pour te sentir rassuré ? Ca marche pour certaines gamines, je crois.

Mathieu retint avec grande peine un sourire, avant de se reprendre en croisant le regard meurtrier du Patron. Alors comme ça, ce dernier savait calmer les enfants ? L'info était louche, venant de lui...

\- Je sais pas...

\- Tu veux tenter ?

Non, c'était de la folie, le Patron pourrait tenter des choses, et puis il était grand, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour s'endormir, et...

\- Oui.

Il avait fini par accepter. Après tout, il allait finir par mourir de fatigue s'il ne dormait pas un minimum sans faire de cauchemars... Il s'allongea dans son lit, et se poussa, laissant de la place à sa personnalité. Cette dernière poussa un petit soupir, et s'installa à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour te chanter une berceuse, gamin...

Mathieu étouffa un baillement, se sentant déjà commencer à somnoler, rassuré par la présence du pervers.

\- Pas besoin... Bonne nuit, Patron...Merci d'être venu...

\- Bonne nuit, gamin.


End file.
